


More than 140 characters

by Bathykorus



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Moving In Together, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathykorus/pseuds/Bathykorus
Summary: Kat and Adena moving in together. Do I really need to say more? (No I don't)





	More than 140 characters

**Author's Note:**

> This need to be said: english isn't my first language. The grammar is probably bad. And it's really short. Sorry.

"Are you going to help me?" Kat asked, standing in front of her girlfriend. She was holding a box. The last one. "We’re almost done."

Adena smiled from the couch.

They were dating for approximately a year now and Kat was finally moving in with her. At least it was official now: Kat was so used to spend time at Adena’s place it was like they were already living together.

Adena moved from the couch and kissed Kat’s temple. Kat smiled before putting the box down. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

"What’s inside that one?" Adena asked.

"Probably books."

Kat leaned to kiss Adena but she slipped away and sat down next to the carton, ready to open it. Kat rolled her eyes but laughed.

"More than 140 characters?" Adena put her hands on the box and looked up at her girlfriend, silently asking permission to open it. Kat nodded before sitting down near her girlfriend.

"Much more than 140 characters."


End file.
